Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript
= Main = * ''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it .''This is a transcript for Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey’s Big ABC Animals Adventure. * (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song & Title Card) * Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Big ABC Animals Adventure! * Mickey Mouse: Welcome To Our Clubhouse, Everybody! I'm Mickey! * Minnie Mouse: And Hello!, My Name is Minnie! * Mickey Mouse: Look At Our Big ABC Book! * Minnie Mouse: Do You Know The ABC Song? * Mickey Mouse: Sing It With Us! * Minnie Mouse: Yeah! * Mickey Mouse: Ready? * (Song Starts) * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I Know My ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! * (Song Ends) * Mickey Mouse And Minnie Mouse: Yay! * Minnie Mouse: Great Singing! * Mickey Mouse: That's The Alphabet!, Hey!, Today, Me, Minnie, Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are So Excited to Have An Animal Alphabet In Our ABC Book! * Minnie Mouse: I'm So Excited! * (Doorbell Rings) * Mickey Mouse: I Think Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are Here! * Minnie Mouse: Let's Open The Door! * (Door Opens at Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters) * Mickey Mouse: Hi, Everyone! * Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Hi, Mickey! Hi, Minnie! * Goofy: We're So Excited to Have You're Big ABC Animals Adventure! * Mickey Mouse: We Are Too! * Minnie Mouse: Nice Animals, Guys! * Donald Duck: Thanks, Minnie! * Leo: Can We Come In? * Mickey Mouse: Sure! Come On In! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Cheering) * (Book Rumbles) * Minnie Mouse: Woah!, The Book Is Shaking! * (Book Opens) * Captain Hook: Hey!, An Armadillo Jumped Out Of The ABC Book! * Armadillo: Help!, Help!, Come Inside The ABC Book!, All My Animal Friends Are Missing! * Lambie: Uh-Oh!, They Are All Gone! * Doc McStuffins: Lambie? * Lambie: What Are We Going To Do? * Doc McStuffins: Lambie! * Lambie: Yeah? * Goofy: We Need To Skidoo In The Book! * Lambie: Oh! * Goofy: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The ABC Book!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! * (Song Ends) * (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, The Disney Junior Characters, and Armadillo Skidooing Into The ABC Book) * Mickey Mouse: Wow!, We're In The ABC Book! * Armadillo: Look!, There's The A Page! * Minnie Mouse: The Letter A? * Armadillo: Right, Minnie!, But My Friend The Ant Is Missing! * Bingo: Yeah!, Look!, The Ant Is Gone! * Armadillo: And None Of The Other Animals Are At Their Letters Either!, All Amigos Are Gone!, They All Alone!, (Crying) * Mickey Mouse: Oh!, Don't Cry, Armadillo!, Will Help You! * Armadillo: You Will? * Jake: Yeah! * Armadillo: Yay * Mickey Mouse: Hey!, Guess What! * Goofy: What Is It, Mickey? * Mickey Mouse: I Think I Could Find An Animal! * Minnie Mouse: You Do? * Mickey Mouse: Uh-Huh! * Ono: What Animal Do You Want To Find? * Mickey Mouse: Hmm, I Know!, Minnie, Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * Goofy: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Animal Mickey Could Find! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Minnie Mouse: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Mickey Mouse: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! * Goofy: Blue's Clues! * Vampirina: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find The Animals? * Mickey Mouse: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? * Miss Piggy: The Map! * Mickey Mouse: The Map!, Right! * Goofy: But Where's Map? * Map: Here I Am! * Minnie Mouse: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find The Animals? * Map: Sure, Minnie!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" * Mickey Mouse: Say Map! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Louder! * (Song Starts) * Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! * The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! * Map: I'm The Map! * (Song Ends) * Map: Wow!, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Are Going To Find Out Where All The Animals Are!, Well, I Know Where The Animals Are!, They're At The End Of The Alphabet!, At Z! * Animals: (Calling) * Map: Well, I Know How Do We Find The Animals!, First, You Have To Go Up The Elevator, At E!, Then, You Have To Go Down The Slippery Slide, At S!, And That's How You'll Get To Z! * Animals: (Calling) * Map: So, Remember!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Say It With Me!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, So Tell Mickey, First, We Have to Go to The Elevator! * Mickey Mouse: Where Do We Go First? * Special Agent Oso: Elevator! * Mickey Mouse: The Elevator!, Right! * Anga: Hey, Goofy!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! * Goofy: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Notebook! * Goofy: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable! * Sidetable: Hi, Goofy! * Mickey Mouse: Sidetable!, Meet Our New Friend!, Armadillo! * Armadillo: Hi, Sidetable Drawer! * Sidetable: Hi, Armadillo! * Goofy: We're Finding The Animals From A To Z! * Sidetable: Woah!, That's A Lot Of Animals!, Here You All Might Need Your Notebook! * Mickey Mouse: Thanks, Sidetable! * Sidetable: You're Welcome! * Kwazii: So, Goofy!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? * Goofy: Well... * (Song Starts) * Goofy: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Handprints! * Goofy: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Clues! * Goofy: Our Clues? * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Our Clues! * Goofy: And Then We Put In Our... * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Notebook! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Mickey Mouse: You Know What To Do! * Goofy: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... * (Song Stops) * Minnie Mouse: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? * Mickey Mouse: I Don't Know, Minnie! * Goofy: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use A Bench As A Thinking Bench! * Minnie Mouse: That's A Great Idea!, Goofy! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... * Mickey Mouse: (Singing) Think... * Minnie Mouse, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Singing) Think! * Goofy: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... * Mickey Mouse: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... * Minnie Mouse: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... * (Armadillo Jumps Into The Screen) * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: That We Wanna Do! * (Song Ends) * Mickey Mouse: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Animal I Should Find!, Are You Ready? * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Ready! * Mickey Mouse: Okay!, Lets Go!, So, First We Have To Find The Elevator!, Can You Find The Elevator? * Eubie: Hey!, Look!, I See The Elevator! * Goofy: Good Spotting, Eubie! * Minnie Mouse: But The Elevator Is Far Away! * Mickey Mouse: Do You See Anything That Can Give Us A Ride? * Fuli: An Airplane! * Mickey Mouse: An Airplane!, Right! * Armadillo: Awesome! * Minnie Mouse: Come On!, Let's Find All The Animals From A To Z!, and Solve The Mystery! * Armadillo: Look!, There's The Letter B! * Bungo: B is My Favorite Letter!, B is The First Letter Of My Name Bungo, and Berries! * Barnacles: And Me! * Bingo: And Me! * Bob: And Me! * Buffo: And Me! * Bodhi: And Me! * Beshte: And Me! * Bunga: And Me! * Bree: And Me! * Bridget: And Me! * Bluey: And Me! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Laughing) * (Song Starts) * Mickey Mouse: (Singing) Animals Are Missing From A To Z! * Minnie Mouse: Let's Go Find Them and Solve The Mystery! * Peso: The Letter B!, I See A Bicycle, Bananas, Ball, and Bush! * Goofy: What Animal is Missing That Starts With B? * Eubie: Bear! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Bear! * Mickey Mouse: Right! * Kermit: Here's The Letter C!, I See A Car, Camera, Couch, and Castle! * Mickey Mouse: What Animal is Missing That Starts With C? * Doc McStuffins: Cat! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Cat! * Goofy: That's Right! * Donald Duck & Daisy Duck: D is for Donald & Daisy! Category:Muppet Babies TV Spoofs Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Crossovers Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:Vampirina TV Spoofs Category:Special Agent Oso TV Spoofs Category:Bluey TV Spoofs Category:Puppy Dog Pals TV Spoofs Category:Little Einsteins TV Spoofs Category:Doc McStuffins TV Spoof Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates TV Spoofs Category:The Lion Guard TV Spoofs Category:Kate and Mim-Mim TV Spoofs Category:Octonauts TV Spoofs Category:JoJo's Circus TV Spoofs Category:Higglytown Heroes TV Spoofs Category:Handy Manny TV Spoofs Category:Jungle Junction TV Spoofs Category:Sofia the First TV spoofs